


save a horse, ride a superhero

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: (it needs to be a tag okay), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Power Bottom Freddy Freeman, Riding, also again they're both consenting adults, pictured the adult actors while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: or, the one where freddy is billy’s sugar daddy and rides him.





	save a horse, ride a superhero

**Author's Note:**

> guess i'm just on a trend of writing legit smut for this fandom. you're welcome, universe.

billy groans and strains against the handcuffs that keep him bound to the head post as freddy sucks his cock, taking him all the way down so that the head nudges the back of his throat. freddy bobs his head, leaving a trail of saliva as he sucks and licks at the head before sliding back down.

“ _ oh _ ,” billy says. “i’m close.”

freddy pulls off so fast it's like he was burned. he smirks as billy whines and tries to thrust his hips upward, searching for friction, but freddy straddles his legs, keeping him in place.

“ah ah ah,” freddy says, smirking. “not yet.”

“ _ please _ ,” billy cries out. “ _ please, daddy _ . i wanna come.”

“in a little while, baby,” freddy says, climbing off of the bed and standing, sliding his underwear down his legs and kicking them off. “daddy wants to ride that cock first.” 

billy groans, bucking against the restraints again. freddy grins, leaving him be for a few moments as he goes to grab lube and a condom (XL, of course) from their bedside drawer. 

he crawls back onto the bed, straddling billy’s stomach. his cock is hard and leaking and billy wants to get his mouth on it but it's  _ just not close enough _ . freddy can see the desire in his blown eyes and he smirks.

“eyes up here, babe,” he says. billy glances up at him. freddy rips open the condom wrapped, reaching back to slide it over billy’s cock. he then flicks open the cap of the bottle of lube and dribbles some onto his fingers before reaching back again, and billy feels his long fingers on his cock once more, coating it with lube. billy gasps and moans at the contact, but it's gone just as fast. he shuts his eyes and whines, only to hear a groan coming from freddy. he opens his eyes and sees the other man's head tossed back as he fingers himself. he thrusts just a little, riding his own fingers, and billy’s hips start moving to their own accord. freddy’s eyes fly open and he glares down at him.

“sorry,” billy apologizes. freddy’s face softens.

“it’s okay, baby,” he says. “you’ve even waiting long enough.” he scoots back, bracing his hands on billy’s stomach. “you ready?” billy nods eagerly.

freddy grins. “good.” and then the head of billy’s cock nudges his ass and freddy sits down and billy cries out in pleasure as he’s surrounded by tight heat. freddy eases his way down, moving torturously slow. he soon bottoms out, hips flush with billy’s, and sighs. billy’s eyes are squeezed tight but his arms remain still. freddy smiles and lifts his hips, only to bring them down once again.

he falls into a rhythm, rolling his hips over billy’s. soon freddy hears billy bucking against his restraints again.

“i’m close,” he says. freddy smiles.

“then come,” he says, and billy does. freddy slides off of him, taking his condom off, tying it up and discarding it. he's still hard, and he sees billy eyeing his cock. freddy only smirks, kneeling next to him and fisting his own cock before he paints billy’s stomach white with his cum.

he lies down next to billy and kisses him on the cheek, rolling over to grab a key from the bedside table before turning back towards billy, reaching up and undoing his cuffs. billy’s arms fall to his sides and freddy’s quick to turn his head, kissing him on the lips.

“that was amazing,” billy says against his lips. freddy nods, smiling softly.

“yeah,” he says. “you were so good.”

“as were you,” billy says. “ _ daddy _ .”

“ugh,” freddy says. “i need time recover, baby. i can't go for round two just yet.” billy giggles.

“maybe we can shower off, though?” he suggests, gaze flickering down to the mess on his stomach.

“alright,” freddy says. “ _ just _ a shower.” billy nods. freddy smiles, kissing him one more time before sitting and standing. billy’s quick to do the same, following freddy into the bathroom, the door shutting behind them.


End file.
